Fumio Daimidō
}} |kanji = 大御堂 ふみ緒 |romaji = Daimidou Fumio |alias = Polar Star Maria |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |cuisine style= |food forte= |family = |occupation = Warden of Polar Star Dormitory |manga = Chapter 6 |anime = Episode 4 |voice actor = Mari YokooShokugeki no Soma episode 4 credits Hitomi Nabatame (Young) Joanne Bonasso (English) }} is the warden of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Fumio is an older woman featuring spiky gray hair combed backwards and held back by a red hairband and noticeable wrinkles around her mouth and forehead. Fumio is most often found wearing a yellow T-Shirt and a floor length orange skirt with a brown apron while in Polar Star. In her youth, Fumio was an attractive woman with an well-endowed body figure and large breasts. However, her hair color remained gray, which reached below her shoulder with a few strands crossing her eyes. Personality She cares greatly for the students that live in her dormitory. Though she is quite benevolent and patient, she is exasperated by the mayhem that the residents cause, such as Yūki's wild game running lose inside the dorm and Shun's smoke cooking. She holds great pride over the Golden Era of Polar Star, which made the dormitory into the self-sustaining dorm as it is today. Fumio values true tenacity and hidden potential as shown by her dormitory entrance exam. Needless to say, anyone that lives in Polar Star has great skill and boundless potential. History Little is known about her youth. However, during one eventful night, she was with a young man, whom she called "Kou-chan", sitting on the shore of a lake or sea. Feeling cold and full of ecstasy, a young Fumio seductively asked him to give her warmth. It is not known what happened afterwards.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 6, pages 15-16 Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Fumio eventually became the warden of Polar Star Dormitory at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy for an unprecedented amount of time. However, approximately 23 years prior to the start of the plot, she welcomed numerous talented students to her dormitory, including Gin Dōjima, Jōichirō Yukihira and Jun Shiomi. During this time, Fumio credited Gin and Jōichirō as the two central pillars that bought upon the Polar Star's "Golden Era". Through numerous ''Shokugeki'', they took over land that increased the plot area and eventually, Polar Star became financially independent even into the present. At one point, Fumio lodged the entire Elite Ten Council into her dormitory. After Jun's departure, Fumio watched as her dormitory slowly sank into obscurity. However, nearly 22 years later, she welcomed Satoshi Isshiki, who eventually became the 7th seat of the Elite Ten. Around this time, she also welcomed several students of the incoming 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. Plot The Newest Member of Polar Star Main article: Introduction Arc (To be added) Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc (To be added) The Asura of Cooking Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc When everyone is away at the camp, she is greeted by an old resident Jōichirō Yukihira who greets her casually and she asks for the reason of this visit. After the residents returned, they go to the kitchen where Fumio is while Jōichirō cooks and asks Sōma for help as he instinctively agrees before questioning why Jōichirō was there. Fumio (unaware of their relation) ask if they know each other as the rest of the dorm question Jōichirō's identity, as an exasperated Fumio remarks on the negligence of time in generation. She introduces him as Jōichirō Saiba, the former second seat on the Elite Ten at Tōtsuki as they are shocked. Fumio soon meets a great surprise herself when Sōma reveals to all that Jōichirō is actually his father. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Cooking Style Fumio's cooking skills has not been shown aside from some small snack dishes that she occasionally makes for the residents. She does have a good sense of taste as she is not easily swayed into giving a dorm room to everyone. Trivia *Fumio's name has multiple meanings depending on the Kanji used in place of the Fumi. The kanji, "O" means cord. Daimidō means Large honorable hall, an allusion on the purpose of her dormitory. References Navigation zh:大御堂富美緒es:Fumio Daimidō Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Female Characters